Russia After Dentist
by NinjaMoose
Summary: Extensive amounts of vodka don't even make Russia as loopy as he is after dental surgery. Oneshot Russia/America Fluff.


Yes, I know I need to update BSM, but I got this idea a few nights ago, and since it's a oneshot, didn't take long to type out.

Just some light Russia/America fluff.

I don't own Hetalia. *shrug*

* * *

Well, this certainly was new.

Why did everything feel heavy? Was it his coat? No, he wasn't wearing his coat. He wasn't wearing his coat. Where was his coat? Where was his….?

What was he doing again?

Oh, right. Coat.

Russia wiggled around in the dentist chair. After about a minute of forgetting, remembering, and then forgetting what he was doing again he decided getting up wasn't worth whatever it was.

Why was the room made of blobs? His vision was blurry. Oh! He must be hurt! Did he get injured somehow? …But nothing hurt. In fact, Russia couldn't feel much of anything. All the nation could feel was a strange, thick, numb feeling, mostly in his head.

Someone showed up at the door. "Mr. Braginski?"

Russia saw a wavy, human-shaped outline about six feet from him. He gave a lopsided grin and swayed slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Russia just grinned.

Was the blob talking to him? The room was too blurry to see if anyone else was in it besides himself and this humanoid blob. And why was it asking him to bring skis?

"I guess you're still a little out of it huh? Well, we did have to give you a lot of medication. Your procedure went well, though." The nurse waited. Russia just grinned. His expression kept going from a giddy expression to deeply concentrating. "Anyway, your sister is waiting for you in the lobby. Let's go see here okay?"

Sis…ter. The blob said sister. Maybe it would be his sister and she could explain what was going on. The blob came close and helped him out of the dental chair. It felt warm, and Russia sighed happily. Warm was nice. It was always nice. The southern countries didn't appreciate what they had.

The nurse gasped a little when Russia leaned over onto her shoulder. He was heavy, but honestly he probably couldn't walk on his own very much right now. The large man required a lot of Novacaine to finally numb the pain and adding a sleeping medication on top of that to keep him unconscious during the procedure…

"Careful now…" The nurse steered Russia out to the lobby. Ukraine spotted the two and jumped over, leaving the magazine she was reading behind.

"Brother!" She smiled. Russia looked up from the nurse's shoulder and instantly straightened his posture a little.

This new blob…it looked like his sister. No, it was his sister. He could tell that much. The original blob spoke quietly to Ukraine. Russia felt angry, how dare the smudges smear his sister's image in his eyes?

Fatigue set in and Russia's anger promptly disappeared.

Ukraine went up to the counter to fill Russia's post-surgery medication and check out. The nurse told her of Russia's condition, reassuring her that he'd be fine in a few hours. He just needed sleep, which was easy enough. He'd crash as soon as she got him home and she'd keep an eye on Belarus and make sure she didn't bother him.

The receptionist handed Ukraine the medication and note of Russia's follow up appointment. "Okay, Ivan," Ukraine smiled and turned to face him, "time to go h-"

Russia was gone.

Russia stumbled down the sidewalk. Really, where did all these blobs come from? They were everywhere. Walking down the street (which seemed to be moving on it's own, really, it shouldn't be swaying like that) Russia glared at the intruding blobs but his tongue couldn't form words to tell them to leave at the moment. And even if it could, his mind couldn't remember who or what he was going to yell at. The sidewalk kept moving, the world kept spinning, and then suddenly…

Blue.

Two strong blue dots.

"Russia?"

The dots were attached to another blob. None of the other blobs had those dots. They were bright, well defined, and attracted the whole of his attention. This blob was someone important, had to be.

"What are you doing around here, big guy?" Russia's mind still couldn't respond. Instead he swayed a little and squinted at the blob. A vivid white line came into focus under the blue dots. And yellow hair came out the top of it.

"Man, you seem out of it… Probably wondering why I'm here, huh? Well, there's a McDonald's opening up down the street. You know I always come when another one opens up." The blob took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yep. Makes me proud."

Something clicked in Russia's mind. He knew who this blob was, just like he know that one blob was really Ukraine. But…who… Who…?

"Say, why don't we go get something to eat, huh? You don't look like you can stand very well right now. We can go sit down and chill with to super sized sodas." That smile again… It made Russia feel very warm.

The blob held out an…arm? "Here! Let's go!" Russia took it and he momentarily forgot to breath. This person-blob was so very, very warm. He smelled a little funny, of grease and generic floor cleaner, but the physical heat of his arm and the mental heat of his eyes and smile made Russia…happy. Very, very happy.

America pulled Russia down the sidewalk, though Russia was the one holding on to him instead of the other way around. "Easy there, big guy! Don't crush my arm okay? I need that for hero business and stuff!" He laughed, and Russia gave him a big grin.

That laugh did it. Russia lunged for the warm being and trapped him in a bear hug.

America yelped as Russia picked him clean off the ground in a hug. America was then cheek to chest with Russia, whose strong arms showed no sign of letting go. It wasn't suffocating, just a little too tight. America let the larger nation get whatever this was all out before squirming around. "Hey…Okay, that's enough."

Russia found his words, "Nyet."

"Aw, c'mon! I'll get you some fries when we get to the restaurant." Plea-bargaining wasn't working. America felt Russia's nose on his neck. Russia took a deep breath through said nose and sighed happily.

"What the!? Hey!" America started kicking. "What the heck, man?!"

"You are…warm. I like warm."

"Are you drunk?!" This made Russia pause.

Drunk…That would explain the weird movements everything was making, and how he couldn't think straight. Though, it did take a tremendous amount of alcohol to get Russia of all people that drunk. Besides, alcohol had the tendency to make his insides warm and fuzzy by themselves. When he had woken up…wherever that had been…he wasn't warm. Just dizzy and heavy.

"…Nyet."

"Oh. Okay. So, you're just crazy then?!" America was kind of freaked out. Now, he did want to improve relations with Russia but this was a little too much too soon.

"Brother!!!"

America watched as Ukraine came sprinting down the street, Russia's brown winter coat in hand. She looked at him and gasped, "America?"

"Hey…" The younger nation laughed nervously, "Mind getting this guy to let me go?"

Ukraine slowly pulled America out of Russia's embrace. "I'm so sorry, America! He's under a lot of medication right now and-"

"It's okay, it's okay." America gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Though...I don't think he should be walking the streets right now."

"Right…." Ukraine looked away, embarrassed. Before anything else could go awkwardly wrong, she quickly took Russia's hand. "You need to rest, brother. Let's go."

Russia felt himself being pulled away from America, not roughly, just enough to distance the two. America smiled at him, "Hey, we'll go get some Mickey D's some other day, okay?"

The world started to blend together again. The eyes and smile were fading fast due to Russia's need for sleep. He didn't want the warmth to go. He knew his sister would make sure he got home safe, so, with that in mind, Russia broke free of his sister's hand and gave America a quick kiss on his cheek. Just as he thought it would, the heat made contact with his lips and multiplied the good feeling times one hundred.

"Warmth…"

Russia felt Ukraine pull him away with more force this time and he went without protest. He turned away from America and sleepwalked all the way back home. The world faded to a dull black.

America stood and watched him go. He rubbed his cheek absentmindedly. That was unexpected. Huh…Maybe he should open up more Russian McDonald's during Russia's medical appointments more often.

* * *

Okay done. Just a short idea, like I said earlier. Personnally, I'm not a fan of going to the dentist. Especially when it comes to shots. I've actually been through dental surgery and those meds they keep patients on will make some people a little (or very) loopy.

^_^ If you could spare a moment, a review/comment would be nice.

In the mean time...*runs off to work on BSM*


End file.
